onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
The New Neverland
"The New Neverland" is the 54th episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary The residents of Storybrooke are overjoyed upon the return of Henry and our heroes from Neverland. But unbeknownst to them, a plan is secretly being put into place by a well-hidden Pan that will shake up the very lives of the townspeople. Meanwhile, in the fairytale land that was, Snow White and Prince Charming's honeymoon turns out to be anything but romantic when they go in search of a mythical being that could stop Regina cold in her tracks. Plot The Shadow is trapped inside of the coconut shell by Emma. Neal tells the gang that the Shadow is the only way they're ever going to get back to Storybrooke. The Shadow is fired from the Jolly Roger's cannon and Regina traps it in the sail of the ship with a spell, as Emma is heard saying, "Let's get the hell out of Neverland." Pan tries to rip out Henry's shadow, and then switches bodies with him, and Henry, in Peter Pan's body, is trapped inside Pandora's box. Henry/Pan then tells Felix that the only one who is in trouble is Henry. Felix recognizes his boss, and the fake Henry says, "Let's play." 'Teaser' Storybrooke harbor, a beautiful day. A pair of red shoes make their way across a platform. Wearing them is Ariel, the former mermaid, all dolled up, being accompanied by Belle, who tells her that if the name Rumple gave her is correct, he works there. They are clearly looking for the object of Ariel's affection. They spot a handsome fishmonger working on the docks and Ariel is thrilled, recognizing him. Belle asks if that's Eric, and Ariel confirms this, and once she sees him chopping the head off a fish she comments that he must really hate her. Belle encourages her to go talk to him, and pushes her in his direction. Ariel walks towards him, and as soon as their eyes meet, it is love at second sight. They call each other by their names. Then he takes off his apron and moves in to kiss her. Belle smiles with glee when the reunited lovers kiss, but then her look changes to one of longing. Until a strange whooshing sound is heard and she turns around to look up at the sky, only to be filled with excitement by the sight of the Jolly Roger descending from the clouds. Ariel and Eric look at the sky and ask what that is. The pirate ship makes its way through the cloaking barrier surrounding Storybrooke, and Belle rejoices as she says, "He's back." The ship, with the Shadow trapped in its main sail, continues to come down. ''ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' A crowd is heard cheering as a wooden board is kicked down. Stepping over it is none other than Henry Mills on the Jolly Roger, having returned from Neverland. However, what the others do not know is that it is really Peter Pan in disguise. The boy smiles, looking out at the people of Storybrooke. He exits the ship, soon followed by Emma, Mary Margaret, and David, who all look out to crowd, smiling, glad to be home. Everyone cheers; once Henry is off the ship, he is immediately hugged by Granny, followed by the dwarfs; Emma then hugs the old lady. Regina exits the ship, but no one takes notice of her. Followed behind her is Rumplestiltskin, who looks down at his true love, Belle. They smile at one another before the Dark One exits the ship to join her. Mary Margaret is seen embracing in hug with her former friend, Ariel, having not seen each other in so long; Eric stands by his true love's side. Meanwhile, Regina stands alone, no one having missed her. Emma pulls Henry to the side, asking how it feels to finally be home. He looks around, exclaiming, "Better than I ever imagined." Emma smiles at her son. The Lost Boys begin exiting the ship, Felix first, looking miserable due to Pan's supposed defeat. Henry glances over at the angry Lost Boy, making eye-contact. Rumple and Belle embrace in a hug, that latter reminding her love that she told him she'd see him again. "That's the last time I don't listen to you," Rumple exclaims. They are soon joined by Neal, whom Belle welcomes back. Neal thanks her, and then turns to his father, holding up his cane. He reveals that he found it below deck and thought he may need it. "Thank you, Bae, I do," he says, adding on that it's a reminder of the man he was and should no longer be. The three hug. Regina continues to stand alone, having no one welcome her home. The Lost Boys finish exiting the ship. John and Michael Darling watch as they all exit, and are soon met by the sight of their sister, Wendy, exiting. The brothers call out for their sister, making their way through the crowd to be reunited. They all embrace in a hug. "Is it really you?" Wendy asks. "You have no idea how long we've been waiting to see you," Michael exclaims. Neal soon joins them, and Wendy asks if they remember Baelfire; the four hug. Neal asks what happens now, to which Michael says he thinks it's time for the Darling's to go home, all of them. Mary Margaret stands with David, who asks how she's doing. The Prince states that he's doing pretty good, actually, as the water must be working. Hook joins them, "Ah it is, the dreamshade over took my brother moments after leaving Neverland." "Gold will find a cure," Mary Margaret says happily, "you'll be okay." Emma converses with a group of Storybrooke residents, admitting that for a moment, she was worried they wouldn't have gotten back. "Well, we did," David exclaims happily. Meanwhile, Regina still stands alone, but this time she is noticed by Mary Margaret, who shouts they they owe a lot of it to the formerly Evil Queen. "Regina helped save us all," Mary Margaret goes on. The residents of Storybrooke now look at the mayor, surprised. "I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do." Regina then turns her back to them and walks away. The Prince calls out to her, and when she turns back to him he hurls the sword at her. The object flies towards her in a straight manner, but she dissipates in smoke just as it's about to hit her. Everyone in the audience gasps with surprise, and the Prince embraces his wife. They both look concerned. (see "Pilot") Snow White exits the wedding hall, quickly followed by Charming who begs his wife to listen to him. Snow keeps walking, entering the grand council room, asking him what her new husband could possibly say to make her feel any better. "We just got married," Charming answers, "that should be enough." Snow tells him that Regina managed to ruin it, however, just as she always does, and now they need to do something. Charming asks what they should do, but Snow does not know, "Storm her castle? Steal her magic? There must be some way to fight back." Charming reminds his wife that the Evil Queen cannot hurt them, but Snow says that she knows her stepmother is determined, and so is she. Charming states that Regina wants to take away their happiness, but they cannot win that fight on a battlefield. "So how do you suggest we win it?" Snow asks. "By going on our honeymoon," Charming replies. "What?" Snow asks, not believing this. The prince assures his wife that it's the only way to let Regina know she can't destroy their happiness. "How can you even think of leaving the kingdom now after the kind of threats she made?" Snow asks. Charming says that all they were are threats. "She finds a way, she always finds a way!" Snow argues. Charming argues back that then they'll be ready, but today it's just a threat. Snow doesn't reply, trying to calm herself. Charming sighs, begging his new wife to not let this ruin their honeymoon, "We can go anywhere you wanna go." Snow thinks for a moment, "Anywhere?" "As long as it takes your mind off Regina for a few days." Snow smiles, turning back to her new husband, telling him she wishes to go to the summer palace, adding on that it's where her parents spent their honeymoon, "I always dreampt of going there with my husband." "Well now you can," Charming replies before moving in for a kiss. The prince adds that he'll make preparations for their journey, before kissing his wife, yet again. He laughs and runs off, leaving Snow alone. Grumpy enters the council room, assuring Snow that the castle is secure and that the Evil Queen won't be getting past any dwarf. Snow thanks her short friend, who responds by saying he couldn't help but overhear her and Charming. He asks if Snow really plans on going on her honeymoon now, to which the princess responds her husband thinks it's the best way to send a message to Regina. "Yeah, I heard what he said, what do you think?" the dwarf asks. "I think that there's something at the summer palace that will help us defeat her once and for all," Snow says, smiling deviously. In present day Storybrooke, the Shadow remains trapped in one of the Jolly Roger's sails. David watches with Emma, Rumple and Belle, asking what they should do about it. Rumple tells the prince not to worry as it is trapped just as it was in the candle. "The only person who can free it is safely in here," adds the Dark One, holding up Pandora's Box. Pan, who is still disguised as Henry, leaves the group and approaches Felix. "What do you have in mind, Peter?" the lost boy asks, "What if someone decides to open that box and let the real boy out?" Pan assures his trusted henchman that that is not the problem. Felix asks what the next step is, to which Pan replies the lost boy needs to be punished. He then calls over his "parents", asking what about Felix, reminding them that he is still free. Felix asks what his boss is doing; Pan says that they need to trust him. Emma, Neal, David, and Regina approach the two, Regina stating that Henry's right, they can't just let Felix walk free. "Oh, no worry, we got plenty of cell space for this guy," David says, dragging the evil lost boy away. Emma assures her "son" that he is safe now. At the pawn shop, Rumple is seen placing Pandora's Box into a slot in the floor. The Dark One tells his company that once he seals the box in there, no one can break the spell but him. Emma, Regina, Belle, Neal, and Pan, disguised as Henry, watch as Gold uses his magic to lock the box in. The young boy asks if Rumple would ever break the spell, to which the Dark One says he won't, as he wants Pan trapped just as much as they do. Emma, Neal, and Regina assure "Henry" that the one in Pandora's Box will never get out and that nothing will happen to them again. Rumple adds that so long as he's alive, that boy will never see the light of day. "Henry" nods. 'Act II' 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card of this episode features Medusa. Production *The title of this episode was revealed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on October 26, 2013.Adam Horowitz tweet. Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 310 01.png Promo 310 02.png Promo 310 03.png Promo 310 04.png Promo 310 05.png Promo 310 06.png Promo 310 07.png Promo 310 08.png Promo 310 09.png Promo 310 10.png Promo 310 11.png Promo 310 12.png Promo 310 13.png Promo 310 14.png Promo 310 15.png Promo 310 16.png Promo 310 17.png Promo 310 18.png Promo 310 19.png Promo 310 20.png Promo 310 21.png Promo 310 22.png Promo 310 23.png Promo 310 24.png Promo 310 25.png Promo 310 26.png Promo 310 27.png Promo 310 28.png Promo 310 29.png Promo 310 30.png Promo 310 31.png BTS 310 01.png BTS 310 02.png BTS 310 03.png BTS 310 04.png BTS 310 05.png BTS 310 06.png BTS 310 07.png BTS 310 08.png BTS 310 09.png BTS 310 10.png BTS 310 11.png BTS 310 12.png BTS 310 13.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer #1 *Promotional trailer #2 References Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Charming-centric Category:Snow-centric